en busca de su amada
by Dante Uchiga
Summary: en este capitulo gaara kiere ir a buscar a hinata pero los del consejo toman una decicion difil para gaara
1. Chapter 1

_**el amor de un chico mal herido**_

_**los personajes de naruto no me pertenesen sino k a masashi kishimoto si **_

_**gaara aca tiene 18 años ya **_

_

* * *

_

_gaara siendo ya kasekague estando en su escritorio miro por la ventana y se puso a pensar en la vida k le habia tocado:_

_lo de la muerte de su madre,lo de shukaku,lo de k lo excluian de todos,todos lo odiaban,su padre tambien murio,luego cambio un poco y llego algo bueno:naruto el le enseño otra forma de poder vivir x eso le agradese a naruto pero... tenia a otra persona _

_a la cual le devia la vida y era su razon de vida xq le enseño mucho mas de lo k pudo enseñarle naruto _

_le enseño a amar a vivir y hacer mas cariñoso (aunke eso era cuando estaban juntos y solos)_

_gaara-..... hinata ¿donde estas?_

_hacia 2 meses que no la veia ella era su razon de vida ahora solo que nadie lo sabia , era solo un secreto de ellos dos _

_recordaba cuando la vio cuando ya tenia los 15 años en la oficina de la hokague _

_**3 año atras**_

_gaara estaba hablando con la hokague :el necesitaba ayuda , necesitaba una enfermera que lo cuidara para no enfermarse _

_a el sele hubiera echo mejor un hombre xq era mas facil de lidiar_

_la hokague le comento ke solo habia dos disponibles sakura x un lado y hinata x el otro solo k el tenia ke elegir cual de las dos _

_gaara- voy a elegir a ..... esa tal hinata conosco a sakura y no creo k sea buena idea_

_el lo decia x la ves en k la atako (aunk ella no le guarde rencor el piensa k si )_

_hokague-ok yo le havisare a hinata y mañana se marcharan _

_gaara-estabien ...... espero k no sea una perdida de tiempo_

_hokague-no lo sera hinata es una de las mejores ninjas medico aparte de ser del clan hyuga _

_al otro dia gaara ,kankuro,temari y 2 anbus estaban esperando a la hokague y a hinata _

_cuando llegaron gaara (k sabia ya kien era la hyuga) vio como una hinata de unos 15 años se les acercaba _

_el kedo sorprendido al ver como habia cambiado hinata :ella antes era muy chica y devil -ahora en los ojos de hinata habia algo distinto era el valor de un ninja _

_pero tambien habia algo mas ..... vio esos sentimientos k apesar dek el haya cambiado todabia tenia _

_hinata se paro alfrente de gaara y le dijo con una suave y agradable vos , k al kazekague le agrado _

_hinata-buenos dias kazekague-sama _

_gaara-buenos dias-dijo en un tono frio como de costumbre _

_hokague-ahora hinata es toda suya kazekague cuidela mucho_

_gaara-pero ella me tiene k cuidar a mi xq yo tendria k hacer su trabajo?_

_hokague-_"este niño no cambia mas"_es solo un decir _

_gaara recordaba lo mucho k estaban juntos para curar a gaara o simplemente cuidar de el _

_con el tiempo gaara al igual k hinata se enamoraron el uno del otro _

_gaara recordaba la primera ves k le dijo le k sentia x ella _

_gaara estaba sentado atras de su escritorio cuando entra hinata y gaara le dice :_

_gaara-hinata nesecito hablar con tigo de algo importante _

_hinata digame kazekague-sama que nececita?_

_a gaara le molestaba k le diga haci despues de todo los dos tenian la misma edad _

_gaara-no me digas haci porfavor,solo dime gaara_

_hinata-estabien gaara-kun _

_gaara-sientate _

_hinata se sento justo al frente de el _

_gaara-hinata keria decirte k ....._

_gaara selevanto y hinata se preocupo_

_hinata-paso algo gaara-kun?_

_gaara-para mi es dificil decirlo......._

_gaara se acerco a ella se arrodillo al frente de ella y mirandola alos ojos le dijo _

_gaara-hinata ... te amo-y le robo un beso ,su primer beso .no era un beso perfecto pero era lindo de todas formas hinata no se opuso al beso-hinata te amo _

_**en la actualidad**_

_hinata se habia ido hacia dos meses hacia konoha xq su padre la habia mandado a llamar _

_pero lo extraño es k no habia vuelto ni habia avisado si volvia o no eso a gaara le preocupaba ya k cuando vuelva la iva a aser su esposa _

_gaara-te ire a buscar yo mismo hinata y te encontrare cueste lo k me cueste_

_continuara_

* * *

_**perdon x lo corto y x las faltas de ortografias ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**en busca de su dama**_

_**los personajes de naruto no me pertenesen sino k a masashi kishimoto si**_

_**perdon por la falta de ortografia **_

_**espero k les guste este capitulo voy a tratar de esforzarme para poder terminarla y no dejarla tirada como algunos fic k lei **_

_**aca es un recuerdo de como se enamoran ellos dos es mas sobre gaara k hinata **_

_**grasias x los comentarios**_

_

* * *

_

_**un nuevo sentimiento encontrado**_

_muchas veses gaara se kedaba hasta tarde en su oficina es k tenia demasiado trabajo y lo hacia todo el solo _

_igual a el no le molestaba kedarse hasta tarde despierto,eso era costumbre ya ke cuando tenia a el shukaku dentro el no dormia en lo absoluto _

_apesar de no tener mas al shukaku dentro ,ya no dormia eso si ,ahora si sentia el cansansio de no dormir pero lo aguantaba xq estaba acostumbrado a no dormir ,y si tenia k dejar todo x la aldea lo haria x eso no dormia la aldea (aunke no este en peligro)lo necesitaba y el seria capas de cualkier cosa x la aldea _

_ademas no estaba acostumbrado a hacer algo k nunca hizo _

_ya era de noche y muy tarde ,ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde k hinata llego a suna con gaara y los demas _

_ella se habia convertido en la secretaria de gaara a pedido de temari ya k gaara algunas veces necesitaba ayuda igual seguia siendo su enfermera , y ella ya estaba casi acostumbrada a kedarse despierta hasta tarde para ver si el kazekague necesitaba algo _

_siempre le preparava algo de tomar o algo para comer ya k le habia preguntado a temari k clase de cosas comia gaara y temari le dijo"gaara solo come....... enrealidad nose lo k come" tambien le pregunto a kankuro y el le dijo "enrealidad gaara nunca come con nosotros haci que no se que clase de comida come" entonces hinata solo le daba arroz o un te _

_hinata se habia hecho en poco tiempo la amiga de kankuro y temari siempre se la pasaban hablando y se divertian juntos entre ellos,pero todabia no podia hacerse amiga de gaara keria ser su amiga al igual k es amiga de sus hermanos pero le daba mucha importancia ya k gaara no le prestaba atencion y eso a ella le enojaba y la hacia mas decidida a ser la amiga de el _

_gaara estaba en su escritorio sentado biendo unos papeles _

_derrepente golpeaba la puerta hinata "puedo pasar?" se escucho detras y gaara se dio cuenta de k era ella "pasa" le dijo ,y ella paso y dijo :_

_hinata-kazekague-sama le traje un te x si keria tomar algo _

_gaara solo tenia la vista en los papeles ,levanto la vista y miro a hinata de pies a cabaza y le parecio extrña la veia diferente ,derrepente sintio algo extraño en el pecho y en todo el cuerpo era una sensasion extraña y agradable al mismo tiempo ,pero el no le presto atencion _

_gaara-dejalo aqui (mirando la superficie del escritorio)algomas?_

_hinata dejo la taza en el escritorio donde gaara le indico dijo :_

_hinata-kazekague-sama ?_

_gaara-k pasa hinata_

_hinata-no se si le parecera bien pero me preguntaba si usted no keria charlar un rato con migo si kiere cuando termine su papeleo _

_gaara-entonces charlaras con migo dentro de unos años ... estos papeleos no se van a terminar nunca es mucho y lo tengo k hacer yo solo......sin ninguna ayuda-esto fue mas un susurro para el mismo-no necesito charlar _

_hinata-kiere ke lo ayude?_

_gaara-no necesito tu ayuda_

_hinata-puedo ser de gran ayuda _

_a gaara no le molestaba la compañia de ella cada noche pero hoy estaba de mal humor _

_gaara se levanto fue hacia donde hinata la agarro de un brazo y la sento en una silla de al lado de la silla de el le puso una pila de papeles al frente y se volvio a sentar _

_gaara-dime si puedes con eso _

_hinata-ok ... si podre _

_gaara-entonces enpiesa ya _

_hinata no dijo nada solo se limito a ver y resolverlos abran sido como 300 hojas de dies problemas o cosas cada uno y ella lo resolvio todo en menos de 2 horas _

_hinata-ya he terminado _

_gaara-eres rapida hyuga se nota k eres la hija mayor de hyashi _

_hinata-si .... ahora puedo hablar con usted _

_gaara-sobre k ?_

_hinata-lo k usted kiera kazekague-sama_

_gaara-no se dime tu_

_hinata-porke no pasa tiempo con sus hermanos?_

_gaara-soy kazekague y la aldea es primero k todo _

_hinata-pero no les dedica tiempo a ellos _

_gaara-son mucho mas grandes k yo sabran entenderlo_

_hinata-pero eso le haria bien a usted ,el poder pasartiempo con sus hermanos,ese tiempo k no paso cuando era niño no le parece k es verdad lo k digo?_

_gaara se kdo callado sabia k lo k decia hinata era verdad pero no podia era algo k nunca lo habia hecho _

_hinata-un dia k salga a caminar con sus hermanos o algo parecido .... yo le ayudaria a organizar una salida para ustedes tres _

_gaara-yo ire si vas tu y me ayudas ya k yo no se como reacciona una prsona en esa situacion _

_hinata-no se preocupe yo estare ay para ayudarlo _

_luego de varios dias hinata empeso a sentir algo por gaara era algo mas importante k lo k sentia x naruto sabia k se habia enamorado de el _

_gaara x su parte tardo en darse cuenta ya k no sabia exactamente lo k significaba ese sentimiento _

_dias despues organizaron una salida al campo(no de ay ya k ay no hay campo)compartieron un dia muy lindo los cuatro ,gaara jugaba como si fuera un niño pekeño con kankuro y temari hablaba de algunas cosas con hinata _

_gaara a cada rato le preguntaba cosas a hinata sobre como hacer en tal situacion y cosas haci _

_tiempo despues sela pasaban todo el dia juntos y hablaban todo el dia como buenos amigos inseparables _

_hinata ya tenia en claro k a ella le gustaba gaara ,pero gaara estaba confundido x eso fue con temari y kankuro un dia en el k hinata se kdo en la oficina y gaara salio para descansar un rato pero se fue con temari y kankuro_

_gaara-nesecito hablar con ustedes _

_kankuro-k pasa hermanito?_

_gaara los miraba raros a los dos _

_temari-tepasa algo gaara?_

_gaara-vamos a la casa de ustedes haci les cuento_

_temari-gaara tambien es tu casa_

_gaara-ya desde hace mucho no es mia ... vamos _

_gaara sentia k esa casa en la k vivian temari y kankuro ya no era la suya ya k no dormia en ningun lugar se kedaba siempre en la oficina ese era su unico lugar le habian hecho una habitacion aderida a la oficina pero no le servia ya k nunca durmio _

_la casa ya no era para el mas k un mal recuerdo de cuando era pekeño x eso preferia no volver mas pero ahora era importante y no le importaba volver _

_se fueron a la casa donde entraron y se sentaron temari les preparo un te y se sentaron y gaara dijo_

_gaara-k kiere decir cuando ves a una persona y sentis algo extraño en el pecho? te sentis felis al ver a una persona y ves k es importante k esa persona este ay con vos?_

_temari-"directo al grano como siempre hermanito" ke estas enamorado-tomando un sorvo de te _

_gaara-k es estar enamorado?_

_kankuro justo tomo un sorbo de te y al oir eso lo escupio todo y temari le pego_

_temari-idiota ke haces?_

_kankuro-no ves lo k dice?¡¡¡no sabe k es estar enamorado!!!-lo dijo con un tono de asustado _

_temari-es normal en el ya que nunca supo nada de los sentimientos humanos .....(suspiro) estar enamorado es lo mejor k te puede pasar en la vida sentis k esa pesona lo es todo para ti sentis k no podes vivir sin akella persona _

_kankuro-hermana como sabes eso?_

_temari-xq yo ya estoy enamorada _

_kankuro-y kien es ese del k estas enamorada?_

_temari-de shikamaru nara _

_kankuro-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡queeeeeeeeeeee?????!!!!!!!!!!_

_temari-si algun problema-mostrandole el puño_

_kankuro-no ninguno _

_gaara-ey dejen de pelear estan aca xq nececito su ayuda_

_temari-y dime gaara kien es la afortunada de ser la k te gusta?_

_gaara-esk todabia nose k es muy bien lo k siento ella es muy especial ... cuando la veo no me importa nada mas k ella _

_kankuro-a entonces es una chica_

_temari-y claro k mas va a ser? _

_kankuro-bueno es k pense k ... bueno ..gaara era de el otro ban-_

_temari le habia pegado y enojada dijo_

_temari-ke te piensas k es nustro hermano? estas loko?_

_gaara-ya basta ..... si me he enamorado de ella como hago para saber si esta enamorada de mi ?_

_kankuro y temari-dale un beso!!!!_

_gaara-pero ... hina-se kedo callado y sus hermanos se sorprendieron de k el haya dicho ese nombre _

_temari-hinata es la chica ke te gusta?-gaara asintio con la cabeza-ella de seguro y te acepta _

_"este sentimiento es nuevo para mi"_

_"enrealidad siempre estubo solo k no lo sabia"_

_continuara......................_

* * *

_**chau ... n_n ^^ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**en busca de su amada**_

_**los personajes de naruto no me pertenesen ami sino a masashi kishimoto **_

_**grasias x los comentarios ^^ **_

_**los apresio mucho **_

_

* * *

_

_**la decicion del consejo**_

_

* * *

_

_**gaara no pòdia estar trankilo :estaba en el concejo de ancianos k le decian ke debia kedarse en la aldea pero gaara keria ir a buscar a hinata ella era importante para el mucho mas de lo k ellos imaginaban **_

_estaban kankuro y temari con el uno de los ancianos le dijo a gaara _

_-gaara tu eres el kazekague de la aldea y tu deber es quedarte cueste lo k cueste entendido?-gaara no decia nada-ademas muy facilmente podrian ir abuscarla varior anbus* para k la encuentren_

_(N/A:no se si se escribe bien ambu o anbu)_

_gaara-se piensa k no lo hize?cada dia k paso hasta ahora he mandado varios anbus y ninjas a buscarla y paso k nola encontraban _

_temari-y el señor hyuga dijo k hinata habia salido de su casa dos dias despues de la reunion k tenian prevista en aquel momento _

_kankuro-ademas en konoha la han buscado pero no la han encontrado x ningun lado ,todos estan preocupados x ella_

_gaara-yo tambien estoy preocupado pero no puedo hacer nada si no me dejan.........kiero mucho a hinata es mi vida desde k la conoci he cambiado y he hecho mejor las cosas y todo se lo debo a ella la aldea esta mejor k antes grasias a ella k me ayudo a cambiarla y ahora nececito devolverle ese favor llendo a buscarla_

_uno de los ancianos le dijo a gaara amablemente_

_-gaara dejanos pensarlo dentro de media hora te daremos nuestra desicion_

_gaara-estabien_

_gaara y sus hermanos salieron afuera _

_gaara nececitaba despejarse tenia demaciadas cosas en k pensar _

_gaara-me boy a dar una vuelta x la aldea ahora vengo_

_temari-bueno pero ten cuidado no kieres k te acompañe yo o kankuro? _

_gaara-no temari esta bien si voy solo ... es mejor _

_temari-esta bien _

_gaara se puso a pensar en lo mucho que le importaba hinata ,ella lo era todo para el ella le enseño a kerer ,a amar ,a dejar el odio atras ,a amar asus hermanos _

_le enseño muchas cosas como x ejemplo ,como se siente uno cuando esta feliz cuando esta enamorado como se siente estar en compania de kien uno ama _

_cada ves k gaara necesitaba ayuda el le pedia ayuda a hinata _

_luego de k se enamoro de hinata la vida de gaara dependio de la de hinata solo k ella no sabia eso _

_

* * *

_

_luego de media hora volvio al concejo de ancianos tambien estaban temari kankuro y baki_

_-hemos tomado una decicion ... demas esta decir k la mayoria tomo esta desicion ya k los muy pocos no lo aceptaban _

_gaara-digame de una ves cual es su desicion _

_gaara estaba nervioso x primera ves estaba nervioso _

_-la decicion es k no te puedes ir de aki es tu responsavilidad o kedarte como kazekague o ir tras ella y kedarte sin nada_

_gaara se puso furioso _

_gaara-no me puede dar esa opcion es imposible_

_temari-mi hermano no puede-_

_gaara-yo no .... no se k puedo hacer... k decicion debo tomar?_

_-toma la decicion k te paresca correcta_

_gaara-yo ......-miro a temari y dijo-¿ke debo hacer hermana?_

_temari vio como gaara se puso triste y ella entristesio y dijo_

_temari-gaara se k no te puede ayudar mucho pero sigue a tu corazon solo escuchandolo encontraras lo k buscas_

_continuara......._

* * *

_**perdonen x lo korto k es y x las faltas de ortografia **_

_**chau hasta dentro de poco**_

_diganme k tan mal me salio_


End file.
